Flames of Sorrow
by kiokichan
Summary: A young girl who was born with a wondeful gift, but to those around her, it was a hell sent curse, tries to live her life away from acusing eyes. With her parents dead and the villages shunning her, where can she go for peace?


**The Awakening**

"No...no...FATHER!" Kioki abruptly sat up in her bed with sweat beads and tears

on her face. Placing her hand to her head, she sighed thankful it was only a dream.

"What an awful dream, ugh its given me a head ache." As she took her hand away

she realized her clothes were missing from her body. "What the... And wheres the

sheets." Thinking the worse she stood up quickly and headed for her closet to get

something to put on. It wasn't until then that she notice how her room had looked,

charred black, everything looked as though it had been scorched. Now more

worried she opened the closet, the smell of smoke and ash burst through like a

gush of wind as the closet door opened. "What happened...And why am I not

hurt... was I out of range?" Looking into the dark closet she noticed only one item

of clothing that seemed only partially burned.

Taking out the red dress she sighed. "At least its not revealing... I'm lucky." After

she got dressed she walked out of her room annoyed at the thought no one came

it to help her. "Father and mother must have been at that party all night. And that

annoying Koji was at his friends house. The least they could have done was to see

if I was still..." Just then her foot kicked something. Looking down to see what it

was, her eyes lit up in fear and disgust. Bringing a hand to her mouth as she

fell to the ground in horror. The body of her burned mother lay there. Her mouth

open as if she was screaming out in pain, her hair completely gone, the position

her body was in looking inhumanly possible.

Kioki sat there a moment in pure horror staring at her mother, her body shaking

as tears streamed down her face. Finding her voice she let out a blood curtailing

scream and stood up running past her mothers corpse to her parents room, she

had to get the place she ran to when she had a nightmare it seemed

like the best choice. It was completely burned up,half the ceiling was gone.

Leaning her back against the wall she quivered remembering the site of the corpse

outside her room. "She was trying to get to me...She tried to." Her head fell into

her hands as she curled her knees up to her chest. Suddenly her face popped up.

"Koji" She shot up and ran out of the there and into Koji's room which was right

next to her parents. Quickly looking around she saw his bed was barely there, and

the ceiling had covered most of the room. "Thank God." She whispered. He had

stayed at his friends house. Thinking back, she also realized that there was not a

body in her parents room.

Leaning against the door frame she hesitantly looked over to her mothers chard

body. Sliding down to a sitting position, she stared at her. The eyes were gone

leaving just two gaping holes. "Why... Why did you come in for me! Are you stupid!"

Her eyes stained with tears as she yelled. "Look at me I'm fine! You idiot! I'm

fine...I'm" She placed her hand on her heart angry with her couldn't bare

to look at the body any more so she turned her head to Kojis room, 'How am I

going to face everyone... This is all my fault', she thought. The a chill came over

her body as her eyes settled on something in his room,underneath the ceiling

debris. Shakily she crawled to it, as she got closer, her fears were realized. It was

a hand, not just any hand, a child's hand. Grabbing the debris with both hands,

she gathered up all her strength and pushed it aside.

What lied there was little black body, being held close by another as if trying to

shield the smaller one. The ceiling protected some of the skin from burning all the

way, the smell of singed flesh was everywhere. It was her brother and father.

She sat there frozen at the site of them. She could feel her insides twist and turn

until she couldn't take it anymore. Scooting back to the door, she used the frame

to stand herself up, all the while never taking her eyes off them. Her skin was as

pale as snow. She almost fell stepping out of the room, as a drunk would. As she

began to turn towards the front door she caught another glimpse of her mother.

That was the final step, body and mind couldn't take anymore. She placed her

hand on the wall to steady herself as her stomach emptied itself of everything she

ate.

Turning the opposite way she wobbled towards the door, Using the walls and

what ever was there as support. Her eyes were blank, not looking at anything in

particular which caused her to hit random objects along the way. Finally making it

outside she fell onto the grass and passed out.


End file.
